


Summer Solstice

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Festivals, M/M, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Pagan Festivals, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Summer Solstice, ao3 tag generator made me do it, exhibitionist pagan facefucking, severe lack of condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Gabriel persuades Sam to attend a summer solstice festival. They are horny and drunk, and stuff happens.





	Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing around on the AO3 tag generator when i came across the tag "exhibitionist pagan facefucking" and I thought to myself, hmm, that'd make for some great Sabriel smut. My first real attempt at writing sex of any kind, so feedback is extremely welcome! (Not sure if this is mature or explicit, so I marked it as explicit to be on the safe side.)

Gabriel was as beautiful in the night as he was in the day. The dancing firelight glanced off his hair and made it look like a shining halo. His eyes glowed molten gold, though that might have had something to do with all the pagan power in the air. He turned toward Sam and the light from the bonfire raked across his face, highlighting his nose and cheekbones. Sam almost gasped. He was truly striking.

"-mmy? Earth to Sammy!"

Sam blinked and refocused. "What?"

Gabriel grinned. "Am I really that distracting?"

Blushing, Sam gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and mumbled, "Yes," against his lips. Gabriel sighed into Sam's mouth and deepened the kiss. Sober Sam might have protested the making out in public, but he had imbibed enough alcohol to feel a little more confident than usual.

Gabriel moaned. He groped Sam's ass and rocked his hips against Sam's thigh. Sam could feel Gabriel's hard-on through two layers of denim, and Sam was sure he could feel Sam's own burgeoning erection just as well. For a moment, Sam forgot they were in public and stroked Gabriel through his pants.

A loud wolf-whistle broke the moment. Sam turned bright red and jerked away from Gabriel as though burned.

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy, don't be like that," said Gabriel. He slung an arm around Sam's waist and looked up at him. "We're at a pagan festival, everybody gets their freak on in front of everybody at these things." He gestured to a group of three in front of the bonfire. A woman was writhing with pleasure underneath a man while a second woman gave the man what looked like a spectacular rim job. Nearby, two more people were shamelessly grinding in the grass.

Waggling his eyebrows, Gabriel said, "Whaddya say, Sammy? Wanna see if you've got an exhibitionism kink?"

On the one hand, Sam wanted to give an answer of an instinctive no. On the other, Gabriel was looking extremely delicious and rather fuckable. Besides, it wasn't like Sam would ever see any of the other people here after the festival was over.

Sam captured his lover's lips in a filthy, sloppy kiss full of tongue and teeth and spit. Gabriel returned the kiss enthusiastically, moaning appreciatively as Sam's tongue plundered his mouth. Sam started kissing a trail down his jaw, stopping to bite here and there.

"Your mouth should be a sin," said Gabriel. He tilted his head back to give Sam better access to his neck. "The things you do with that tongue..." He groaned.

"Bet you'd like it on your dick," Sam mumbled.

"Damn right I would," Gabriel breathed. "On your knees, Sammy-boy."

Sam did as he was told and sank to his knees between Gabriel's legs. He undid the button with his teeth and tongue, which probably wouldn't have taken as long as it had if he hadn't been drunk, but he managed. Then he caught the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. Gabriel hissed.

Sam yanked Gabriel's jeans down, where they lay crumpled around his ankles. A wet spot was forming on the red silk boxers he wore. Sam licked it, making Gabriel jerk his hips forward. Slowly, Sam tugged off the boxers, revealing Gabriel's cock standing proudly at attention.

He flattened his tongue and licked the underside from root to tip before suckling the head. He reached up and rolled Gabriel's balls between his fingers. Gabriel swayed and put one hand on the back of Sam's neck to steady himself. Sam gripped Gabriel's cock by the base and rubbed the head over his lips, smearing the precome already beading at the tip. He tongued the slit and moaned.

"Oh, Gabriel, you taste so good..."

Gabriel tugged lightly at the hairs at the nape of Sam's neck. "Dammit, Sam, suck me already."

Sam grinned. He took his boyfriend slowly into his mouth, grabbing Gabriel's hip with his left hand and stroking what wasn't in his mouth with his right. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. He built up a rhythm fairly quickly, bobbing his head up and down on Gabriel's dick. Gabriel's hips bucked. Sam pulled off, eliciting a whine from Gabriel.

"You wanna fuck my face, don't you?" he asked, eyes gleaming with alcohol and lust.

"Sam, please, yes," Gabriel babbled.

"As you wish."

The _Princess Bride_ reference made Gabriel's lips quirk up in a smile, but it was soon wiped off his face to be replaced with one of pure bliss as Sam took him all the way down to the root and swallowed around him. They'd acquired a bit of an audience by then, and a few observers hooted and whistled.

Gabriel tangled both hands in Sam's hair and pulled. Sam let out an involuntary moan around Gabriel's cock, the vibrations making Gabriel gasp and thrust his hips forward.

"T-touch yourself," Gabriel whispered to his lover.

Sam fumbled with the fastenings on his jeans and only shoved his pants and boxers down far enough to reveal his leaking cock. He wrapped one enormous hand around himself and began to stroke.

Gabriel couldn't help himself any longer. He began thrusting his dick into Sam's mouth without reserve, and oh, it felt perfect. Sam's teeth scraped lightly along his sensitive skin, and the tiny bit of pain just added more to the pleasure.

And Sam, Sam was an absolute vision, on his knees in front of Gabriel, peering up at him through his eyelashes and fucking his own fist, silently begging Gabriel to fuck his mouth rougher, to pull his hair harder. He continued to moan like his life depended on it, and ohmigod the things that did to Gabriel. Then he twisted his hand just right, and he was coming all over Gabriel's shoes and his own hand. That image proved to be too much.

"Sam - I've gotta - I'm gonna -" he gasped out, and Sam grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, and then Gabriel was coming down Sam's throat. Sam tried to swallow it all, but he didn't quite manage. A tiny trickle of cum dropped down the side of his mouth.

"Jesus," Gabriel croaked. He pulled away before he got too oversensitive. Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rested his forehead against Gabriel's thigh for a moment, catching his breath.

"That was the hottest thing we've ever done." Sam grinned up at his lover.

Gabriel pulled up his boxers and pants and fastened them while Sam did the same with his bottoms. They laid down on the grass, cuddled up with each other. Each silently revelled in the intimacy of it.

"I take it this means I could convince you to come again next year?" Gabriel murmured.

Sam huffed out a laugh and tugged Gabriel closer. "Probably. Maybe next year we could try some actual sex."

"Oh, no, I've corrupted you."


End file.
